


Adrenaline Junkies Unite

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of short Rhodey/Tony/Steve fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	Adrenaline Junkies Unite

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> Tags: none for this chapter because it's a bunch of super tiny fics
> 
> Warnings: None

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [steve/tony/rhodey: "I didn't expect you to be okay with this."](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143999520725/stevetonyrhodey-i-didnt-expect-you-to-be-okay)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143999520725/stevetonyrhodey-i-didnt-expect-you-to-be-okay)

Steve shrugs, stretching out languidly on the bed. He smiles when he feels Rhodey’s eyes travel down the length of his arched ribs, down to his thighs. The smile just grows when he hears Tony come back and make a small, wanting noise.

“I am very okay. Never dreamed I’d find even one person who might want me, let alone two.”

Tony curls up at his side, lacing their fingers together and kissing Steve’s knuckles. “Well, you’ve got us.”

* * *

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Steve/Tony/Rhodey: "Don't lie, I'm your favorite."](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143999741610/stevetonyrhodey-dont-lie-im-your-favorite)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143999741610/stevetonyrhodey-dont-lie-im-your-favorite)

“I don’t know, this is something a guy has to contemplate,” Rhodey says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Steve has a lot going for him.”

Steve’s expression goes smug and Rhodey has to bite his cheek to keep himself from laughing. These two idiots. Jesus.

Tony throws up his hands, a little wild-eyed. “You were mine first! I have dibs! Favorite-boyfriend dibs!”

* * *

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Steve/Tony/Rhodey: "Two words: Soldier sandwich"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144000142125/stevetonyrhodey-two-words-soldier-sandwich)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144000142125/stevetonyrhodey-two-words-soldier-sandwich)

Rhodey looks up at Steve and eases back into the couch, spreading his arms across the back, trying to be as non-threatening as he can. “He has a lot of crazy ideas, Steve. If this is too weird–”

“No,” Steve says firmly, “I want in. If you want me, I’m in. I just–you’ve been together so long I can’t imagine what I could–”

Tony holds up a hand and starts raising fingers. “A, you’re like the perfect blend of my berserker and Pooh Bear’s military spit-shine, B, you  _get_ both of us, which, historically has never happened, and, C, we’re both into getting the smoking-hot boss into bed, where we will probably wrap you up in bubble paper because you are  _a goddamned adrenaline junkie_  and this is coming from two storied adrenaline junkies!”

* * *

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Steve/Tony/Rhodey: "Whose bright idea was this?"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144000299045/stevetonyrhodey-whose-bright-idea-was-this)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144000299045/stevetonyrhodey-whose-bright-idea-was-this)

Tony immediately points a finger at Rhodey. Steve sighs in exasperation. “I thought you were supposed to be the responsible man between the two of you.”

Tony laughs and Rhodey grins sheepishly, wiping at the soot coating his features. “It’s all an elaborate veneer.”

* * *

[upupandafuckingway](http://upupandafuckingway.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Steve/Tony/Rhodey: "Wait you did WHAT?"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144000547875/stevetonyrhodey-wait-you-did-what)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144000547875/stevetonyrhodey-wait-you-did-what)

“I asked Steve if he wanted to have dinner with us,” Rhodey explains calmly, removing his cuff links and depositing them on the dresser. He can see Tony sitting ramrod straight up in the bed, eyes so wide there’s white visible all the way around the iris. He turns, leaning back against the dresser. “Should I cancel?”

“No!” Tony blurts and rakes a hand through his hair. “I just–are you sure?”

Rhodey feels his expression soften. “Tony, you talk about the guy like he hung the moon, and I happen to think he’s pretty great, too. Why  _not?”_

* * *

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [steve/tony/rhodey: "And you expect to waltz back in here to our open arms?"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144002398110/stevetonyrhodey-and-you-expect-to-waltz-back)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144002398110/stevetonyrhodey-and-you-expect-to-waltz-back)

Steve, despite his sheer size and muscle mass, manages to look like a puppy that’s behaved badly and knows it. “Well, I still haven’t learned to dance, so not to waltz, no–”

“Not funny,” Rhodey says, his temper rising again.

For his part, Steve immediately looks chastened. “I’m sorry. That was–”

Tony’s hand on Rhodey’s shoulder brings his anger back in check. “Look, we haven’t written you off yet, but you’ve gotta come to us here, Steve. We’re understandably wary at this point, I think.”

“I know. I know, and you have every right to be. I’m–I’m going to try to make it up to you. I know I can’t, but. I’m going to try.”

* * *

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Steve/Tony/Rhodey: "He's really into the romance thing."](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144002539670/stevetonyrhodey-hes-really-into-the-romance)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144002539670/stevetonyrhodey-hes-really-into-the-romance)

Steve stares at the bouquet of red roses that have practically filled the entire elevator. “You don’t say,” he replies faintly.

Rhodey doesn’t respond for a beat. “He sent you the flowers didn’t he.”

“I think he sent me all the flowers. I’m not sure anyone else will be able to get any for weeks.”

Rhodey sighs, but it sounds like he’s smiling. “I mean, I warned you. Just wait ‘till Valentine’s.”

“Oh god.”

* * *

Anonymous asked:

#  [Tony/Rhodey/Steve "you can't be serious"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144008603680/tonyrhodeysteve-you-cant-be-serious)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144008603680/tonyrhodeysteve-you-cant-be-serious)

“Oh, I’m serious,” Steve says. He points a finger at them. “Jerseys. Hats. Sunscreen for you, Tony. Don’t embarrass me.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows climb toward his hairline. “Embarrass  _you._  Right.”

Tony reaches into a nearby drawer. “I took the liberty of getting my own hat, Cap–”

“If you’re about to pull a Mets cap out of there, we aren’t sharing a bed for a  _week_.”

“…Gee, I must have lost the hat I bought somewhere, that’s weird.”

* * *

[veteratorianvillainy](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Steve/tony/Rhodey: "Look, in my defense-"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144010033135/stevetonyrhodey-look-in-my-defense)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144010033135/stevetonyrhodey-look-in-my-defense)

“In your defense?” Tony practically screeches. “You’ve been haranguing me for  _three years_  over New York and now you’re going to try and lay out a  _defense_  for doing the exact same thing?”

“Tony,” Steve says gently and Tony points a finger at him.

“Don’t you ‘Tony’ me, you told them to close the portal!”

“Tony,” Rhodey says, exasperated.

“No!” Tony snaps and both Steve and Rhodey soften at the sight of him visibly shaking. “You don’t get a defense, you don’t get to ‘Tony’ me, not after I almost–-lost you.”


End file.
